Memories
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Oneshot] How does Serena feel about her mother's departure from her family? What does she feel toward the person that she can vaguely remember?


**Memories**

**Summary: **(Oneshot) How does Serena feel about her mother's departure from her family? What does she feel toward the person that she can vaguely remember?

_**AN: Am I the only one who has noticed how Serena acts when talking about her mother? We know she left when Serena was little, but maybe so little, that Serena can't remember much; but maybe Collin can? This is how I think she'd feel.**_

**

* * *

**

_(Serena's POV)_

I sat on my bed, staring intently at the photo of my mother, me, and Collin, all having a wonderful time... Just months before her 'departure'...

It's absolutely not fair.

Collin can remember her motherly smile, her warmth, the delicious food she baked on Thanksgiving. But I can't; maybe only Christmas, but only her face, her hazel eyes glistening with joy. Why had she left? She wasn't exactly precise on why. That made me loathe her, although I knew that I'd always love her, no matter how hurt I felt by her betrayal.

She had a husband, children. And she thought it would be okay if she left? Without our mother, we weren't complete - we weren't full. Father; he was broken at first, moping around, acting as if he were a zombie and nothing was important. Gradually, he picked himself back up, knowing that he had to stay strong for us two, his children. I felt empathy for him - I knew how it felt to be betrayed by someone you loved dearly.

I think I was sad, depressed... I think. I can remember, damn it!

"I hate you", I whispered at the photo, tracing a finger over my mother's face. A tear came rolling down my cheek, and dropping onto the glass over her face. I sniffed and wipped them away angrily. I can't cry for her; she doesn't deserve it.

Wherever she is, she has to be sad, right? How can someone just leave there family, and not feel so ashamed? Was she so heartless, even worse than the Followers? Maybe she was cold and cruel, but I couldn't remember. In that case-

I threw the picture across the room. It shattered against the wall, and piecing fell to the ground, scattering. Collin was coming; I could hear his steps pounding up the stairs. Sighing, I leaned back against the head board of the bed and waited.

The door flew open and he stepped in, worried and curious. "What's wrong? Are you alright? I heard-"

"I'm okay", I interrupted, giving him a reasurring smile. His eyes slowly trailed across the floor, and halted at the broken frame and the photo, which was slightly torn. He bit his lower lip and glanced at me.

I simply stared back, blank.

"Serena-" he started, but I stopped him once more.

"It's okay", I spoke sternly; a warning. "I'm tired - I think I'll go to bed.

He grimaced, but reluctantly shut the door after a long glance at me. Once he was gone, I stood up, slipped into my slippers, and walked over to the photo, gingerly stepped around the large clumps of shattered glass. Picking it up, I gazed once more at her, bitterness flashing across my emerald eyes. Why would she just leave? The question kept popping in my head, torturing me.

Wally, who had silently snuck in when Collin had left the door open, jumped on my bed and curled into a ball, staring at me. I smiled weakily, glad that he was here for me. Just like my mother, his had also abandoned him. When I had found him, pity had immediately surged through me. There was no way I was going to allow him - a poor, frightened creature- to roam around alone. At least I had my brother and father; he had no one.

"What do you think, Wally?" I whispered, walking over and sitting down next to him. "Do you think I should hate... _her_? Or is that just being too cruel of me?"

He responded by lifting his head and rubbing his furry cheeks against my hand. I sighed.

"I guess I know the answer..." Forgive her, I see?

Why should I, though? Maybe I was misjudging her actions? - maybe there _was _a reason for her leaving us. If she had a reason, then I hoped it was a good one.

**

* * *

**

_December 25, 1991 - Christmas Day, Killingsworth Residence_

A young girl sits near a thick, pine tree, ornaments of various colors decorating the tree. Her dark locks tumble down, and over her shoulders while her green eyes sparkle with joy. Her brother, who is toying with a wrapped gift, sits next to the sofa where thier parents lie, smiling. What confuses the young girl is the wide space between the two.

"_Open your presents now!_", their mother cheers, grinning. They shout, and like a riot, they attack their presents, searching for tags with their names written on. The girl tears open the paper and sees a shimmering, green necklace, its beauty dazzling. Well, not as much as her moon necklace.

Her brother laughs and hugs a book to his chest. It reads _Surfing For Dummies_. The girl shakes her head and opens another present. The gift is a barbie doll that resembles her mother - long, auburn hair, and hazel eyes.

"_It looks like you, Mommy!_" she cries, staring at her mother who nods. The girl notices her mother's smile falter, but ignores it, and continues to open presents. When they finish, their mother decides to make taffy. The girl and her brother agree to help, excited. This is their best Christmas.A few days later, their mother is gone.

The girl sobs - salty tears run down her flushed cheeks. Her brother places a hand on her shoulder, but tears also flow from his eyes. Neither of them understand why she is gone.

**

* * *

**

Serena rummaged through her closet, shoving clothes, books, and shoes out of the way. Worried, she goes to the top shelf and scanned through the many items. Her eyes fell on what she was searching for.

Grasping the barbie doll, she gazed at it, tortured.

And with her jaw set tightly, she wrapped her hand around the neck, and with a few tugs, managed to rip the head off of the doll. She decided not to forgive her mother.

She didn't deserve forgiveness.

**

* * *

**

O.o - Violent! Don't be freaked when she talks to Wally! I talk to my cats, so HA!


End file.
